


Keep Me Human

by soudesuwu



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Felix is a vampire, M/M, Pain, Sylvain is not, Vampire AU, and hurt, there is biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Felix thought about how much he wanted to keep Sylvain safe, even though he himself was the monster. He was the one who was the blood hungry creature.





	Keep Me Human

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Day 7! It was a free day, and I love vampires, so Vampire AU. 
> 
> Sorry this is also late, but if we just pretend it wasn't?   
Enjoy!

Sylvain stepped into the darkened foyer, closing the door behind him. He walked through the corridor, a shiver running up his spine at the chill in the home. 

“Fuck, Felix, it’s cold in this place.” He muttered, as he set the basket of food on a counter in the kitchen. He rubbed his hands together as he stepped towards the stairs. He opened a door on the second floor, the room darkened as the curtains were pulled shut. “Good morning, dear, it’s time to wake up.” He called out to the dark room, heading over to the windows. He pulled open the curtains, letting the moonlight fill the room. 

A low groan started from the bed, as the figure from underneath it rolled over, slowly sitting up. Sylvain looked back at Felix, who’s tired gaze fixed on him. His eyes, normally a dark amber, a hungry red tonight. His hair lay loose against his neck, falling over his shoulders in a soft wave. “It’s night already?” He asked, yawning, revealing his two sharp fangs. “You’ve been gone all day?” He stretched, the shirt falling from his shoulder. 

“Only a few hours. But you need to feed soon.” Sylvain replied, walking over to the bed, brushing his fingers over Felix’s cheek. “Your eyes are dark.” He added.

“I’m tired,” Felix said, “It’s been a few days since I fed, huh?” He asked, looking up at Sylvain. His hand wrapped around Sylvain’s, kissing it gently on the wrist, “Are you okay to do it?” 

Sylvain nodded, a smile spreading across his lips, “Of course, I’m better after the last time.” He said, running his other hand through his hair. 

They had a routine that worked for the last year, ever since Felix was bitten and turned. Felix would feed from Sylvain, Sylvain would spend the next day sleeping it off, and Felix would either wait until he woke, or go out at night to get food and other supplies. After Sylvain woke, he would restore his health, and the process would repeat the next day. The first time was the most difficult for them. Felix nearly killed Sylvain, draining him since he was so starved, and Sylvain was out for at least two days. Felix felt terrible. He stayed by Sylvain’s side until he woke. Even though they had been at this for almost a year now, Felix was always worried he would take it too far.

“I’m going to fix dinner, then after, you can feed.” Sylvain said, slipping his hand under Felix’s chin, “Okay?” He leaned closer. 

Felix nodded, and leaned in to kiss Sylvain. “I’ll join you.” He said after they pulled apart. Felix pushed the blankets off his legs, finding a pair of pants to pull on. 

The two walked back down towards the kitchen, Felix sat at the table as Sylvain started fixing dinner. He watched the redhead as he cut up vegetables, and started cooking them in a pan. He watched Sylvain, trying not to think about how hungry he was, only thinking about how much he loved the man in front of him. He thought about how much he wanted to keep Sylvain safe, even though _he himself_ was the monster. He was the one who was the blood hungry creature. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sylvain asked, as he sat down across from Felix, raising a brow. “About how handsome I am” He smirked as he shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. 

“No,” Felix replied, “I’m thinking about how I can’t wait to shut you up for the night.” He grinned in return. 

Sylvain’s face reddened. “Oh,” He said after swallowing, “But now you can’t stop thinking about how handsome I am, right?” 

Felix’s lip curled, revealing his fang, “So handsome.” His voice deepened, as he leaned on to the table. He moved his hand, resting it over Sylvain’s, “Tell me about your day, distract me.” He said. He usually wanted Sylvain to talk, so he wouldn’t think about how much he wanted to eat. 

Sylvain nodded, “I went into town to get more food, and one of the vendors hit on me.” He said, smirking, “They kept complimenting my eyes and my hair, and of course I don’t blame them, but I told them that I wasn’t available.” He looked up and noticed that Felix looked more annoyed, “I also saw a fight. It was between a thief and a different vendor,” That changed Felix’s attitude, “The thief was trying to run, but the vendor grabbed the back of their jacket and started to hit them. The guards broke it up, but I wish I could have stepped in.” 

“We have to keep a low profile here.” Felix said, as a response. “It’s for the best.” He looked away, towards the window that faced the lake they lived near. 

“I know,” Sylvain replied, as he ate more. The two sat in silence, as Sylvain continued to eat. When he finished, he stood up to drop his plate in the sink. Felix watched him clean the plate off, and followed. He wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s waist, hugging him from behind. Sylvain smiled as he finished washing. He slowly turned in place, wrapping his arms around Felix, kissing the top of his head. “Are you hungry?” Sylvain asked, running his fingers through Felix’s hair. 

Nodding, Felix slowly pulled away, wrapping his hand around Sylvain’s, pulling him away from the kitchen, back towards their bedroom. As they approached the stairs, Felix turned around, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him, lightly biting Sylvain’s lip. Sylvain pulled Felix in closer, as the smaller man kissed deeper, holding himself up and wrapping his legs around Sylvain, forcing the other to grab his legs, pulling his legs higher around his hips, and continuing the walk to their bedroom. 

Sylvain sat down on the bed, so that Felix was sitting on his lap. Felix kissed down Sylvain’s jaw, gently nipping at his skin. Sylvain felt his skin alight with almost a fire at each of the gentle bites, a rush of heat that gave him a shiver each time Felix kissed him again. Kissing Felix since he turned always made things seem a little imbalanced, but it still excited him each time. He always craved it, and wanted Felix to bite and drink from him.

“Felix, just do it.” Sylvain muttered, tilting his head to the side. 

Felix ran a finger down Sylvain’s neck, noticing the little goosebumps. He saw the scars from his previous bites, and found a spot without a scar. He lightly licked the spot first, getting a gasp from Sylvain, and opened his mouth. As he sunk his teeth into the skin, Sylvain cried out, his fingers digging into Felix’s thighs, urging the vampire to continue. Sylvain felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, as he felt the blood begin to drain from him.

Felix began to feel stronger, as he drank. He felt the fog that had been in his mind begin to lift. His hand gripped Sylvain’s arm, his nails digging into his sleeve. Sylvain’s gasps were starting to weaken, as Felix felt him begin to slack. Felix began to worry, maybe it was too soon since his last feeding. Did Sylvain prepare properly? Did he drink enough water? Felix’s mind raced with all sorts of concerns, but his need to feed outweighed most, as the monster within him screamed for more. 

Sylvain sighed, his body began to fall backwards. Felix’s hands gripped the back of his neck, to steady Sylvain’s head and neck, and the other holding on to the bedpost, keeping them upright. Felix, never letting up from his neck, shifted his legs, so that his knees were on the mattress. Sylvain started to lose his grip on Felix’s legs, his hands falling to the side. Felix slowly lowered him down to the bed. 

“Fe...Felix…” Sylvain whispered, his voice breathless. His hands gently moved to Felix’s hair, his fingers brushing through the locks. 

Felix pulled away, sighing as he did, “Are you alright?” He asked Sylvain. 

Sylvain panted underneath him, his head turned to the side, and his eyes closed. “I’m… fine. You can... keep going if you... need more.” He barely got the words out, his voice was hoarse. Felix’s fingers drifted over his bite mark, the two holes lightly bleeding out. He collected the blood on the tip of his finger and licked it off. Sylvain’s skin was paler than before, and his heart was beating slow. “I promise I’m fine.”

Felix leaned back down, pressing his lips to Sylvain’s forehead, “I’m done for now. I may have overdone it.” He could tell Sylvain was going to fight him, but Felix just kissed his lips, quieting him. “Take it easy, love. You need to rest now.” Felix moved over to the side, and pulled Sylvain further onto the bed, helping him to the pillow, and stood up. Sylvain didn’t resist, didn’t fight against Felix. Instead, let him help Felix undress him, as best he could. Felix stepped over to the nightstand, after dropping Sylvain’s pants onto the ground, and opened the drawer, pulling out a small first aid kit. He took the bandages and began to cover the bite marks, cleaning up the blood that had rolled down his neck. Sylvain’s breathing had begun to steady. His lack of reactions to Felix’s movements told Felix that he was asleep now. 

“I’ll see you in a day or two.” Felix said, placing a kiss on Sylvain’s lips. He pulled the blanket up to his chest, and stepped away from the bed. He stepped over to the closet, and grabbed his jacket, and a sword. He closed the curtains, before walking out of the bedroom. 

Felix would spend the rest of the night wandering in the woods surrounding their home, and go into the marketplace. The stalls were closed and empty. He kept an eye out for any left behind scraps or possible weapons. Felix was still a swordsman, despite how much the power in his body has shifted. After feeding, he was still looking for a way to release the extra adrenaline his body had built up. He walked back towards the woods, finding his usual clearing, and unsheathing his sword. 

He began to train. He had set up a small training dummy in the area a few months back, and it was falling apart. It was made out of tree branches, leaves and sticks. He started slow, swinging at the dummy, but not striking it. As he trained, his mind began to wander.

It had been a year now. A year of him having to feed off of his best friend, his lover, to avoid having to kill innocent people. A year he had to hold back the urges to kill Sylvain while feeding. He spent a lot of the earlier months in that year plotting his revenge against the vampire that turned him. He wanted to find the creature and run his sword through him, and the most that he could hope for would be that it would undo everything it turned him into. 

Felix doesn’t remember what happened, he only knows what Sylvain told him. Felix only remembers waking up with the most intense hunger he’s ever felt, and no matter what he tried to eat, nothing helped. It wasn’t until he saw someone, and then accidentally draining them of their blood, killing them did he realize what happened. Sylvain found him, and through a haze, pulled Felix to his feet and they ran. With what little belongings they had, they left their home, leaving families, friends, everyone behind. 

When they reached a distant town, finding an old home belonging to the Fraldarius family, they settled in. 

Sylvain explained to him what happened prior to Felix waking up. Felix had been taken, and event that Felix had no memory of either, and when Sylvain found him, the vampire that took him had just finished feeding Felix some of his blood. When asked, Sylvain wouldn’t respond with how he found Felix. Sylvain said that when he tried to kill the vampire, and ultimately failed, the vampire had said something to Sylvain before disappearing, as he held Felix in his arms: 

_”He’ll never be yours again, you will grow old and die, and he will continue to be the same age and immortal. He’ll become a monster, a creature who will kill without remorse, and you may even be one of those victims. I hope you will be.”_

Felix swore to Sylvain he would never kill him, and that he would find the vampire. Felix didn’t want to kill innocent, he would have rathered die than kill others. That’s when Sylvain offered his own blood. Felix had refused to drink, and days later, he was weak. Sylvain cut a spot on his arm, offering to Felix, and Felix drank. They read up on lore about vampires, trying to figure out if there was a way to reverse the curse, but everything they read never gave any indication of a fix. Most lore also stated that once he drank, there was no returning. 

They never talked about how the vampire was right: Sylvain would grow old and die without Felix. It was some sick, cosmic joke to them. 

Since birth, they had been inseparable. Promising to stay together until they died together. Now that would be impossible. 

Felix heard a howl, and his mind focused on the training dummy in front of him. He had sliced the head clean off. He let out a breath, sheathing his sword. He looked up and saw that the moon was low, signs that the sun was about to start rising. Felix started walking towards the house. He’d fix the dummy later. 

He approached the home as the sun began to break over the horizon. He watched it over the lake. He was able to look at the sun, and be in it, but only just after he ate. His body didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it did when he was hungry.

He wished he could spend this time with Sylvain. Felix appreciated any opportunity he got to feel like a normal human, but he wished he could spend them with Sylvain more than anything. 

He stepped into the home, and headed back upstairs. Sylvain was still sleeping, and he would be throughout the day, and Felix lay next to him after discarding his dirty shoes, clothes and jacket. He brushed the hair from his lovers face, kissing him again. “I’m sorry,” He muttered, brushing his lips over Sylvain’s cheek. “I love you.”

Sylvain sighed, his chest rising. He didn’t wake, but Felix knew that he was somehow responding to him. Felix rested his head on Sylvain’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Listening to the sound of Sylvain’s heart beating was the best replacement for the lack of beating his did. He never wanted to be the reason Sylvain’s stopped. Felix didn’t want to turn Sylvain, despite them having considered it an option. Sylvain needed to be Felix’s source of food, so Felix wouldn’t kill anyone innocent, and have to be the reason they run again. 

He lay there, listening to the heart beat, Sylvain’s sighs, and closed his eyes. He may not sleep tonight, but he will stay awake, making sure that Sylvain wakes, and gets to spend time with Felix when he does wake. Felix would prepare him food, even though Felix doesn’t cook well, but he would make sure that Sylvain ate, and recovered. Then they would do what they normally do, train together, fuck, anything. It would last a few days until Felix felt himself becoming hungry. Then he’d get into bed, and the cycle would continue. 

Felix would change a lot of things, but being able to spend what time he could with Sylvain wasn’t one of them. He snuggled closer to Sylvain, wrapping a leg around his, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I was able to participate in Sylvix week, and hopefully I'll do more stuff in the future. Maybe I'll dabble in other ships too. I'm pretty Sylvix focused, so we'll see lol. 
> 
> there is a possibility I may turn this or the coffee shop au into multi chapter works. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
